


Friendly Fire

by Gberryb



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Danse, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Teenaged Sole Survivor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: Nora and Paladin Danse had always been pretty close comrades. For awhile, she'd figured her affections for him were based on his similarities to her father. As time continued, however, she felt something different brewing.





	1. Chapter One

The sound of power armor and loud raucous cheers were right outside the door. This was a common occurrence when Danse would arrive back home. All his close comrades would wait for him outside his quarters with beer and stories. For the better part of an hour, they'd recall past adventures, and retell the outcomes of their newest assignments.

Usually Nora would be right outside, shotgunning beers, and shooting the shit with them. However, her bum leg and Med-X made her crave rest. Cade had told her that sleep would help the stimpaks work harder. Wanting to get up as soon as possible she opted for three days of knock-out sleep.

This was day two and she could already feel that she wasn't going to doze much more.

Nora curled up tighter in her blanket and watched the crack underneath the door. Warm light filtered in through it and drifted voices to her ears. Some were familiar and some not. They all grew boring after half an hour.

"How's Nora doing?"

She perked up at that one comment. She didn't recognize who it was but there were additional murmurs of curiousness. Nora couldn't blame them. After all, she was sort of a legend that un-thawed into their lives.

"I'm not sure." Danse admitted. His voice sounded much more tired than usual. "What happened to her?"

He didn't know? Nora bit her bottom lip. She hoped they weren't going to shit on her for being soft. That's what got her in a pickle before.

There was a hush before Rhys spoke up. Nora held in her gasp of genuine surprise.

"One of the catwalks had a few busted screws. She and a couple squires were on it when it dropped. She broke the fall and broke her leg in the process."

"When did this happen?" Danse asked. She could hear him lean protectively against his door. Rhys snorted and cleared his throat.

"A couple days ago. Cade patched her up, she'll be fine."

"Did he mention anything about the Cat incident?" Danse's voice was harsh in that moment. Nora could feel the men outside bristle. Hell, she did too.

Nora slid her fingers along her left side. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. A large group of scratches were etched into her skin, just beneath her breast. They would fade eventually, but the emotional scars would remain.

From the moment she arrived she was hazed. The Knights and Initiates "borrowed" her things, graffiti-ed on her reports, and generally made her life a living hell. She tried not to let it get to her. Most of the men got past their jealousy once they saw her skill. The women, however, were much more ruthless with their 'pranks'.

She couldn't blame Haylen. She wasn't there and it wasn't her fault for what happened. She'd been good at keeping the female barracks in line. When Haylen left for a mission, the women had wrapped up Proctor Quinlan's cat, and tucked the poor feline into Nora's bunk. No one had expected well mannered Emmett to lash out like he did. In less than a few seconds it was too late and she ended up taking a handful of deep scratches.

Nora remembered the blood and the burn. How it dripped from her arms and chest. How she'd cried from the shock of her favorite feline's painful claw swipes.

Later, Cade had explained to her she needed to be under observation for "cat scratch fever", whatever that was. She'd stayed in the infirmary for a day while a stimpak sewed her flesh back together.

Proctor Quinlan went to visit her, just to apologize.

"No, he didn't mention anything."

Nora frowned and pulled her blanked over her head. She didn't want to hear anymore. Hell, for all she knew the Cat incident and the catwalk fall were probably related. It wouldn't surprise her any. They were all angry that a filthy commonwealth-er had risen up the ranks to be one of their best Knights. Sometimes it seemed like her only saving grace was the Paladin she liked to tease so much.

Danse showed her the reports a week after the incident. Turned out Haylen had been keeping track of every hazing instance since she'd arrived, yet, they couldn't find a culprit. Go fucking figure. The evidence was enough to persuade Elder Maxson into changing her sleeping arrangements. However, no one had any idea where she could've gone. The airport was off limits, after all she'd only be bullied more. If she couldn't stay in the barracks, where could she have gone?

Nora felt her cheeks heat up when she glanced over at the extra mattress pushed against the wall. She'd felt absolutely guilty about taking his bed, but he'd shrugged it off like usual. Danse always was the better man - chivalrous and daring and oh-so fucking ridiculous sometimes.

He'd let her stay with him in the end. It was looked down upon by a few members but for the most part people didn't seem to care. In their minds, Danse wasn't much more than her adoptive father. It was a part of life in the new wastes and even she was okay with that idea. Hell, she'd even called him her "Old Man" a few times, just to see him bluster.

"I know you're not asleep, Nora."

She squawked and struggled underneath her blanket. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she'd failed to hear him come in the room. She felt a strong hand tear the blanket off of her body. Danse looked down at her, eyebrow cocked with a curious expression. He glanced down at her bandaged shin and his lips pressed together.

"What happened to you?"

Nora frowned and laid back down. She found it easier to stare at his hands then to stare at his eyes. "I fell."

The older man gave out a defeated sigh, sitting down in the exact spot Haylen had earlier that day. It was times like this he really seemed familiar. The same posture and soft gaze of a father long gone.

"Who is doing this to you?" Danse asked, shoulders slumped. "Someone has their reasons to be coming after you like this."

"News flash, Danse." Nora snorted. "I'm not exactly Brotherhood material. All these soldiers feel they have a right to hate my guts."

A deep seated grumble escaped from the Paladin's chest. He hated when she pushed blame on the Brotherhood, even when they were in the wrong. She couldn't blame him though. The bigots were his makeshift family.

"They don't hate you. They're just suspicious of you." He said.

Nora gave out a harsh laugh, turning over to face the wall. "Ok, I haven't done anything suspicous, but whatever."

She wrapped her blanket tight to her frame and stared at the blank wall. She hoped he'd go away, retreat to his bunk. Leave her be.

She knew Danse, and she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

 

"You need to change the bandages before bed. You could get an infection."

 

"Already did."

 

"Haylen said you haven't changed them since this morning."

 

After a brief pause she gave a noise of defeat and plopped her bum leg out of her blanket cocoon. It ached worse when he touched it, but she didn't have a choice.

She felt his fingers start to tuck the new bandages around her legs. She wasn't helping him, just laying limp. Pressing her foot to his chest, the paladin propped her leg up.

Nora suddenly felt exposed. A memory of her father bubbled up from her repressed consciousness. For a moment, Danse's fingers turned into his and she was a child again, learning how to put on shoes.

Her leg jerked back involuntarily, out of Danse's grasp. The weight of her leg forced her foot to slip down his chest. The sensation of his strong abdominal muscles pressed against her heel vanished, having been replaced with something altogether different. Danse quickly picked up her leg and continued to tie the bandages up.

Nora's mind went blank before the realization of what happened struck her. Her toes had slipped past his chest, down his lower belly, across the buckle of his flight suit, to rest at his...oh. The bulge had pressed right into the sole of her foot before he'd propped her leg up again.

Her eyes glazed over as she internally started to freak out.

His proximity was close. The warmth of his hands made her thighs tingle. Sudden embarrassed heat filled up her belly in all the wrong ways.

Yes, she'd had thoughts about the older paladin with his stern eyes and broad shoulders. Those ideas mostly came in the evenings she spent alone, needy, trying to blow off steam. She'd writhe about in his bed, breathing in the scent left behind, chasing release. Only until she gathered her mind back together did Nora try to ignore the chanting voice in her head with her own.

Paladin Danse was a good friend. He didn't need her trying to get in his pants. She was practically his daughter.

"What's this?"

His fingers tucked in the last bandage before his thumb brushed over the back of her shin. She jumped, her inner belly clenched hard at the bite of his touch.

"What's what?" Nora asked, chewing her bottom lip at the worried tone in his voice. His eyes were tense, trained on the backside of her leg. In the dim light she was surprised he could see anything.

"You have scars all over your legs. What happened?" He asked, a deep sense of urgency rumbling from his belly. "They're on your thighs too..."

His fingernails traced a couple of long pink scars along the side of her hip. Nora felt mildly uncomfortable but the concern he expressed was starting to scare her. "Scars? Let me see?!"

She glanced down, her eyes seeing Danse close to her almost bare legs. His warm breath ghosted against her in the most delicious way. His eyes were focused, trained on the ugly pink tear marks etched into her thighs.

Danse looked up with indignant eyes. "Who did this to you? Did Emmett scratch you again?" 

Again, Nora was back with her father. Danse's fingers turned into his and he was poking at the stretchmarks on the back of her calves. He told her to cover them up; that they were ugly.

_Cover them up, sweetheart._

She tried to tear her leg away and cover herself up with her blanket. They were ugly marks. Danse refused to let her move away and squeezed her ankle tighter.

"They're just stretchmarks, Danse."

The older paladin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Stretchmarks?"

Of course he wouldn't know.

The people of the Brotherhood seemed to be born huge or skinny. With their cover-all flightsuits of course he'd never seen them. Hell, wasn't this the first time he'd seen her with no pants on?

"You get stretchmarks when your weight changes." Nora admitted. "When I went through puberty my weight moved around. Then, I was frozen, and unthawed, and then thrown into the wastes. My body has changed a lot."

Danse seemed to understand. His eyes were still curious, fingernails ghosting the marks. Nora felt bad for the paladin. He'd probably just had a huge scare.

"What?" She giggled. "Did you think I was turning into a ghoul?"

His mouth gaped only for a moment. She'd caught him off guard.

"No, of course not." He bumbled, pulling away from her nearly bare legs. "I just wanted to know where they came from. They look like scratches. I was just worried someone..."

He'd trailed off, cutting eye contact. Nora was smart enough to know he was going to say. He'd always been worried about her.

 "-was hurting me?" She finished for him. "Haha no, Danse. I've told you this before. These idiot boys can't keep up with me. Not in a million years. Ok?"

The paladin's face went from slack to overbearing father. She felt herself giggling at the upset man. He wanted her to get a Brotherhood boy. A young man who could handle her sharp tongue and quick wit. Much to his dismay, most of them happened to be afraid of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She grumbled. "You know I'd rather jump off the flight deck than let any of those morons stick their dick in me."

That was true. He knew it.

"Maybe if you just got to know a couple of them-"

"Uh, no no no." She cut him off, wagging her finger in an obviously exaggerated way. "When you start showing interest in any of these women, come talk to me. When was the last time you got laid anyway?"

Danse looked more embarrassed than anything. It wasn't like she'd never talked dirty like that. She did it a lot behind closed doors. Her questioning his sexuality always made him tick.

"What about you, Nora?" He muttered.

"I'm a virgin. I have an excuse." She giggled, giving his shoulder a light smack. "Besides, I'd rather die a virgin than ..."

Danse bridled his movements, his body going completely rigid. Nora shouldn't have started that sentence. He gave her a wry smile, the corners of his lips upturned. It wasn't a real one, but that she already knew.

Nora could still feel hands spreading her thighs apart, his lips on her neck. His beard had left scratches along her chest. Her body had reacted to the touch, giving in to his every whim. He'd almost took what he wanted until Danse had shown up and put an end to it.

"Arthur didn't come to see me. If that's what you wanted to know."

It was saddening to watch him deflate. Behind the decorum and ego was just a man. He was a man who wanted the best for his makeshift family. Seeing him anything but that strong she was used to, felt wrong.

"Good."

Arthur and Danse we're no longer close like before. It was quite obvious the rift between them had occurred because of her. She hated that Danse had to be the buffer between her and that maniac.

Arthur wanted a pet. A girl to sit in his lap and worship him. He wanted a perfect little toy. Soft thighs and breasts for him to take advantage of. Her perfect genetics only seemed to sweeten the deal.

He was fucking insane if he thought he could just get her with Danse in the way. That was another reason she was tangled up in his blanket in his bed.

She would always choose the Paladin.

Nora sat up with a groan before pressing her cheek to his shoulder, muffling her words slightly. "I'm sorry for all the shit I've caused you lately."

Danse released a hefty sigh and let his weight drop him onto the bed. His back was pressed to the cushion of the bunk while his feet stayed planted on the ground. When had he taken off his shoes?

"There's no need for you to apologize. Everything that's happened is not your fault." He frowned. Nora glared at him some more, getting close to his slack face. The older paladin closed his eyes in an attempt to relax.

"I'm not playing the blame game with you, Danse."

 

Silence filled the room for a few heavy moments.

 

Quiet snoring could be heard from his direction. As tempted as Nora felt to give him a rude awakening, she refrained. With measured movements, she rested her cheek against his chest, and pulled the threadbare blanket across them both.

"You always win." She admitted.

The warmth and rhythmic beat of his heart made the world drift away.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Danse awoke an hour later, panting and gasping for air.

His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth ground against each other. Nora instantly knew what was going on, and took hold of his left arm. He tried to shake her off, but after a minute he seemed to realize it was her.

"I'm sorry Danse." She mumbled, refusing to loosen her grip. "He's gone."

The older paladin's eyes watered in the dim light. She caught a few tears with the hem of her night dress. He hung his head and tried to suck in deep breaths to calm his aching psyche. She, Haylen, and Rhys were the only ones left who knew of his night terrors.

"Yeah," He shuddered. "He's gone."

Rumors went around that Danse and Cutler had been much more than good comrades. Nora never paid them any mind. If Danse had found solace in a man that sounded so much like himself, she was happy for him.

Then again, it seemed the cycle continued to repeat itself.

 

Another stray tear rolled down his cheek. Before the older paladin could wipe it away, she did, with a soft peck.

It had been a risky move, Nora knew that. He could've got up, went to his own bed. He could have left, quietly refusing her small token of affection.

He didn't though.

Paladin Danse wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her into what could have only been described as a bear hug. Nora gasped when his nose pressed firmly against her collarbone, sending a shudder down her spine.

He needed comfort.

Nora squeezed him back, both of their heartbeats melded together for a few heavy moments. The buckles of his flight suit dug into her chest with every breath. Every nerve in her body felt like fire.

"It's okay, Danse." She breathed, running her fingers through his disheveled hair. "It's okay..."

The older paladin grumbled out something incoherent before taking in a deep breath. He squeezed her tighter, nearly forcing the air out of her lungs. Nora had no choice but adjust her position in his arms.

She could feel his hips perfectly connected against her own. How her breasts were pressed firmly against the solid expanse of his chest. How her whole body seemed to melt into his hold.

He continued to squeeze her like that for a few minutes. She stroked his hair lovingly, pulling deep relaxed breaths from him. Every exhale from his lungs burned heat into her neck, while every inhale from his lungs cooled her to a shiver.

Nora planted another soft peck against his cheek. Her fingertips were busy being intertwined in locks of his hair.

"Nora..." Danse rumbled, his lips brushing her clavicle as he pulled his head back. Nora ignored her name and proceeded to plant one last kiss on the corner of his lips. Not on them, but close enough he craved the contact.

"Hm?" She hummed. Danse's eyes trained on the tip of her tongue at she wet her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Nora wasn't about to give him a chance to let his head ruin the moment. Yes, she was younger than most of the women who looked his way, but she was closer to him than anyone else. They both deserved to find a piece of release in their shitty world. Even if it only lasted for the night, Nora didn't care.

She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his. They were chapped and rough but that didn't deter her. Danse didn't kiss back for a second, instead, his fingers dug into her back. Nora moaned involuntarily as his lips gave in and allowed their tongues to mingle.

When was the last time she'd kissed anyone? She couldn't remember.

All she knew in that moment was her whole body was hot with arousal. The heat and the friction from their bodies pressed together was almost too much. She didn't even realize it but her hips were grinding into his. Danse pulled away first, a hungry expression in his eyes. He looked down at her body being squeezed by his arms.

With gentle movements he lovingly peeled off her nightdress, leaving her almost nude in his lap. She gasped as the cool air of the room left her pert little nipples hard and eager for pleasure. Just out of reflex she meekly covered her chest.

"It's okay, Nora." Danse coaxed, pulling her hands away. "We don't have to do anything."

"No, I...I want to..." She flustered, trying not to look in his eyes.

Danse took this as an opportunity to pepper kisses down her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Occasionally he would nip at her sensitive skin to leave little marks. He made sure to give extra love to the cat scratch scars beneath her breasts.

With measured caution he began to suckle her horny buds. Nora whined at the new experience of his warm mouth. His stubbly beard nibbled at her skin with every pass of his large tongue.

"Danse..." She groaned. Her fingertips toyed with the zipper of his flight suit. "Take it off, please."

He happily obliged and pulled the suit down to his hips, taking off the undershirt as well. Without any hesitation she was on him. Her hands were feeling up and massaging every muscle from his wrists to his prominent v-cuts.

"You're very curious." Danse hummed, tangling his fingers in her hair.

His abdominal muscles twitched when she ran her tongue along the grooves of them. He smelled of a wonderful, heady substance that made her drool. Nora dipped her tongue past the waistband of his boxers. Danse let out a grunt of delight when she nuzzled the thick dusting of hair trailing down to the place she couldn't reach.

Nora pulled away so that Danse could kiss her some more. His hands, that had been careful to stay at her chest, moved to her backside. She squeaked when he gave her right ass cheek a hearty squeeze. 

Her panties, the only thing left on her, had a damp spot he singled in on. Before she could do anything, he pushed her back onto the bed, her legs spread wide open.

"You're wet." Danse admitted, kissing his way down her body. He made sure to give extra love to the little stretchmarks he came across. "You've never been with a man before?"

"I've never been with anyone before." She corrected, digging her fingernails in his scalp. Danse continued to nip at the soft pudge of her belly, ignoring the discomfort.

"Good."

He stopped and pressed a very firm kiss to the damp spot. With the flat of his tongue he swiped along it, tasting her arousal. Nora gasped, the new sensation lighting up nerves she didn't know she had.

He must have liked what he tasted since he took no time at all to pull the panties off of her. Instead of pressing his tongue into her needy folds, he began to leave wet kisses along her legs and thighs.

"D-Danse..." She whimpered with disappointment.

The older paladin chuckled and stood up. He towered over her as he began to strip down to nothing. She watched with hungry eyes as he pulled down his boxers.

His fat cock sprung free of the offending garment. It was thick, and long, and mildy veiny. The head of it peeked out from his foreskin. Nora felt a wave of curiosity wash over her at the precum that glistened on the slit.

"Go ahead," Danse breathed, giving himself a lazy stroke.

Over her time out in the Commonwealth, Nora had learned quite a few things about sex. She knew what it was, how you did it, and that it felt good. However, actually putting her knowledge into practice wasn't going to be easy.

With measured movements, she wrapped her hand around his length. She was surprised by it's warmth and texture.

No one had told her dicks were squishy.

"Ahem..." Danse cleared his throat. It was obvious he wanted her to do more than squeeze his penis.

"Oh, uh...yeah sorry." She blushed, craning her head down. Without further hesitation she licked a hot stripe along the underside of his shaft. He groaned softly, a small testament to the pleasure of the contact.

The older paladin's skin tasted mildy salty with a heavy undertone of something innately Danse. The taste drew her in and she popped the head in her mouth. It felt even squishier pressed against the roof of her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down. She swallowed the head into her throat with much difficulty.

Danse moaned, rubbing the length that couldn't fit in her mouth. "Th-that's enough."

Nora released his cock with a wet pop. Involuntarily, it twitched against her lips. She felt the overwhelming urge to continue to suck on it.

"Turn over." He commanded, wrapping his hands around her chest. She gave into his guiding, and flipped over to her back. Her head dangled over the edge of the bed while the rest of her body stayed put.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Danse stood up close to her, the head of his cock dangerously close to her face.

"Relax." He breathed hungrily, spreading her legs open.

Nora didn't get self-consious easily, however, Danse's fingers pressing her open did the trick. With a gasp, she clenched her legs shut. He chuckled once more at her sheepish behavior.

"I'm certain you'll enjoy this." He smirked, pressing her legs apart again. Instead of raking his fingers along her sensitive flesh, he cupped her instead. The warmth of his palm against her cunt muddled her mind.

He leant down over her, his chest brushing her lower belly, her breasts rubbing against his. His breath was hot as he examined her. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she could damn well feel it.

She opened her mouth to cry out from the pleasure but was silenced by his cock brushing her lips. Nora was smart enough to realize what he wanted. It was only fair, especially since his mouth was working on her.

His tongue slipped inside of her and she nearly screamed around his shaft. His stubble dug into her mound as he devoured her. Nora couldn't think straight, her only focus was the cock in her mouth. The distraction of the head down her throat made it easy for his fingers to slip inside her.

Nora gasped once more, her mouth squeezing down on him. She couldn't handle it. Months of neglecting her own sexual needs led to this.

Involuntarily, her legs clamped around his head, forcing him to continue his ministrations. Whether or not Danse was uncomfortable didn't seem to break his concentration. He tongued her clit with a vengeance, only stopping occasionally to suck it sweetly. He was pushing her close.

She tried to pull away for a moment, but found she couldn't gain the ground to do so. In a desperate attempt to breathe she pressed her palm to the warm flesh of his balls. If she hadn't been struggling for air she might've enjoyed the feeling. Danse groaned right into her quivering cunt as he pulled his hips away, just enough for her to move.

His cock left her mouth with wet sound. He came with a loud growl.

Nora couldn't handle the vibrations and squealed. Everything put the pleasure of Danse faded to nothingness. White hot bliss obscured her vision.

"Better than a training exercise." Danse panted through labored breaths. She gazed up at him from her position upside down. He was haloed in the dim light, the soft sheen of sweat on his chest glistened.

"Yeah." She mumbled through the stickiness on her lips. It took her a moment to realize he'd cum. "Oh..."

Danse cupped her little cunt once more, even through her groan of discomfort, he slipped his ring finger in to the first knuckle. His eyes were hungry, still searching for something she couldn't name.

"Maybe next time, Knight."

 


	3. Chapter Three

"C'mon Danse," Nora breathed, running her fingers up along his chest. "You're still upset about last time?"

The older paladin frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in their signature way. If Nora didn't know any better, she would've assumed he was just upset by his latest mission.

"Like I said before." He huffed, refusing to meet her eyes. "What happened was a mistake."

She chuckled and cuddled up closer to him in the bunk. He called it a mistake but never argued once when she began to curl up in his arms every night.

Danse needed a little push in the right direction.

With a soft touch, Nora ran her fingers along his jawline. She then moved her fingers up to his hairline. He grumbled and tried to pull away from her fingers. After a brief moment of unease he finally relaxed at the contact.

"Nora..." He warned.

She smiled and pressed her chest up against his. The thin tank top she wore didn't numb any of contact on her breasts. His t-shirt probably didn't obsure how hard her nipples were, judging by how he squirmed.

"Danse."

The older paladin tried to sit up but she clung to him. The blanket tangled up their legs.

 

"Let go of me, Nora."

 

"Hm, how about no?"

 

He pulled her hands away from his face. His eyes were conflicted as usual. He was always unsure when it came to her.

"What happened was a mistake. I blame myself for it. We were both emotional and I took advantage of you. You're young, Nora. You should find someone who can fit you better than me."

She gave a hearty sigh and flopped back onto the bed. Danse gazed down at her. Nora didn't have to glance up to know he was staring. As much as he prided himself on being a courteous man, he still oggled her when he felt she wasn't looking.

"I kissed you first. How is that taking advantage of me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She chuckled, sitting up on her elbows.  

"I..." He grumbled, trying to find his footing with words. They sat there for a moment, his mind whirring.

Danse was never a man of words.

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes finally meeting hers. Curiosity always seemed to make him bolder.

Nora sat up, making sure to show off her body without seeming too obvious. He took in her tiny little athletic shorts with interest he was bad at hiding.

"There's not another person on this entire planet that I would rather be with than you. You're amazing, strong, and resilient even in the face of danger. If you just want me around so you can blow off steam, I honestly don't mind. Just...please be honest with me if you are."

"I would never do something like that! That kind of behavior is unbecoming of a Brotherhood Paladin. Besides, I've never been a person to enjoy one night stands."

"So, last time _**was**_ a one night stand?"

"No...I, it was not. I would never...not with you..." He flustered, words catching in his throat. "I enjoyed last time. I enjoyed it a lot. I just don't think this is a good idea to continue."

Nora rolled her eyes. Their conversation was going around in circles. She needed to be firm with him.

She pushed him back against the bed, his eyes widening as she put all of her weight on top of him. He struggled for a moment but her breasts seemed to make him rethink his plan.

Gently, as not to scare her paladin, she kissed him. It was slow and sweet this time. All the hunger and lust that had bubbled up last time seemed to get stronger inside. Her head spun when she pulled away breathless.

Danse looked so fucking delicious. He was panting, flushed, his eyes blown wide from arousal. Nora felt a strong urge to put him in her mouth again and suck.

She pulled off her tank top, the stiches snapping. Danse's hands reached towards her bare breasts and squeezed. She moaned, wrapping her hands tight around his.

"Mmm fuck, Danse." She huffed, looking down at him. He rolled her nipples between his large fingers. "You don't have to do this...mmm....if you don't want to."

He nodded furtively at her words and pressed a few kisses to her collarbone. She felt one of his hands move to her backside, teasing the juncture of her ass cheeks.

"Fuck." She whimpered as his teeth grazed her shoulder. "This feels so good."

"What do you want to do, Nora?" He asked against her neck. He squeezed her even tighter, drawing a moan from her throat. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Nora pulled away, plopping all the weight of her hips right against the erection in his joggers. Danse let out an uncharacteristic gasp that turned into a groan of delight.

"I want to have sex, Danse." She admitted, clutching him tighter. "I trust you. I want to feel good with you."

His eyes seemed confused for a minute but then brightened up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm one hundred percent sure."

The paladin swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing with anxiety. "I have a little more experience than you but I'm going to try to make it pleasurable for both of us."

"I'd like that very much."

They kissed once more. It was sweet and gentle in the most hesitant way. Danse squeezed her close to his chest, her breasts squashed in between them both.

The older paladin rolled them over. Her on her back, him on top. He interlaced their fingers together, forcing their kiss to get deeper. It began to get sloppy, all tongue and teeth. After a few moments, they fell into a comfortable rhythm of give and take.

Danse's erection gave an almost comical twitch against her thigh. Nora moaned and wrapped her legs around his back, pressuring his boner closer to her shorts.

It felt good. Really good.

Danse shuddered from the feeling of her body against his. He firmly rolled his hips at the closeness, the friction only seemed to excite him more.

"Wait..." She squeaked through his kiss. "We need to take off our clothes."

Danse gave her an unsure look but stripped off his t-shirt with ease. Nora thoroughly admired the scars along his chest and belly as he proceeded to strip her out of her shorts. They both still had on their underwear, but that didn't seem to deter either of them.

Nora snaked her hand down Danse's boxers before he could react. She teased his very hard cock with feather gentle touches. A lot of wet precum dripped from the head to stain the fabric.

Danse noticed her fingers but began his own ministrations on her. The warmth of her skin underneath her panties made him groan. The wetness seemed to be drawing him in as well. As they both touched each other, Danse seemed to be getting urgent.

His fingers were suddenly inside her, pressing into the sweet spots he'd learned the first time. Nora gasped, her head lulling back at the feeling. He was getting more and more aggressive with every stroke of her hand. He started to leave marks all over her neck and shoulders.

"Danse! I...ah...mmm..." She garbled through every thrust of his fingers. She wanted more than what he was giving her. His fingers weren't going to be enough to fulfill the hungry quench in her thighs. "I need you. I need you so bad."

"Are you sure, Nora?" He asked, pausing momentarily.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She whined. "Fuck me, Danse."

The paladin's fingers slipped out of her and wrapped around his own length. The slick from her folds made it easier for him to stroke it. He adjusted her legs by spreading them apart. His cock twitched as the head prodded her entrance. He looked at her one more time for permission.

Nora nodded, spreading herself with her fingers.

Danse pressed himself into her aching mound. The tip entered easily, her wetness making him groan. Nora gasped, her body quivering at the foreign feeling. He was large and stretched her. It didn't hurt, but it was an immense hot pressure that made her feel like she was going to burst.

He gave a few experimental thrusts to fully seat himself inside her. Her walls were swollen and tight around his length. Nora's cunt squeezed down against him and his eyes darkened.

"I'm going to start moving."

"Yes...please."

He leaned down and pressed his body against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his strength and warmth. His weight on her hips was slowly driving her insane. She wanted him so fucking bad.

With calculated movements, he slowly pulled out and pushed in. Danse was being careful as always. He never wanted to hurt her.

"M-more....please..." She whimpered through his slow thrusts. Nora's fingernails dug into his back and he groaned.

It was quite obvious that he was losing himself to her pleasured reactions. He lost himself so much that he began to speed up. The pace was almost punishing. Their hips smacked together in the most wonderful way. 

"D-d-Danse..." She squealed.

The paladin's eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. To Nora the whole room seemed to shake with the power of his hips. His hands were everywhere as if he couldn't get enough.

The feeling of need almost hurt.

"N-nora." Danse grunted through gritted teeth. His eyes flickered open, an almost terrified look in them. "I'm going to...."

Nora wasn't stupid. She figured out what she wanted the moment their eyes met.

 

"Cum in me, Daddy."

 

Danse's eyes widened in pure shock. His thrusting abruptly stopped. It was as if time seemed to stop for a mere moment.

 

If the paladin disliked her use of the term 'daddy' it certainly didn't show. He gave out a load, guttural moan, head tipped upwards to the sky. Nora could feel it deep inside her. It was a new feeling, but one that had her orgasiming in delight.

 

Her Danse had just come deep inside her.

 

"Was it really necessary to call me that?!" The paladin mumbled. His face was blushed harder than she'd ever seen it before.

Nora started to laugh, his cum running down her thighs.

"Of course." She giggled, kissing him on the corner of his lips.

 

"I love you, Daddy."

 


	4. Chapter Four

Apparently Nora's leg hadn't healed properly and Cade had to re-break it.

 

Apparently Danse's ministrations had not helped her injury at all. Apparently, all-knowing Cade, drugged her more heavily to "combat the pain".

 

 What a cock-blocker.

 

Nora heard the door creak open and shut behind her. She was half expecting to hear the heavy footsteps of her Paladin, but was surprised to hear nothing. She chalked it up to the Med-X in her veins. It had to be hallucinations, right?

 

Besides, Danse wasn't supposed to be back for another week.

 

"H...aayl...lenn?" She mumbled through the soft cush of her pillow. She was expecting her sweet scribe friend to chirp something at her. Something like, 'put on some pants' or 'stop getting your legs broken'. Nora wanted to hear her voice until she realized something very important.

 

"Haylen is out on a mission."

 

Nora hadn't said that. She hadn't said that at all.

As if the Med-X had fucked up her hearing too, the voice seemed to come into clarity many moments later.

 

"Perhaps Cade mis-prescribed your dosage of painkiller, Knight." Arthur spoke.

Her senses were lagging behind. One second he was at the foot of the bed, the next, he was staring down at her half-obscured face. One moment he was talking sweetly above her, the next he was purring in her ear.

The whole situation, muddled with medicine, was disorienting. Nora couldn't move or speak, her mind held captive in the warm slush of muscle relaxants and sensory dullers.

 

The situation was wrong.

 

She didn't need the Elder standing over her to make her realize that either.

"Mmmn...nohhhh..." She breathed, desperately willing her body to move. The weight and the heat of her bones made it impossible. "Lea...ve...."

"I'm simply checking up on you." He stated smoothly. "You're one of this chapter's best knights. It would-"

The rest of his words slurred together in the back of her mind. Internally, Nora felt extremely uncomfortable. He pulled strands of hair away from her lips, mirroring their previous encounter. Without permission, his fingers latched into her shoulders, applying too much pressure.

"Noo..."

"I'm turning you over, Nora." He stated firmly, as if he had no other choice. "You have a fever. It would be a shame to find you choked on your own vomit."

 

She had a fucking broken leg.

 

Could someone please explain to her how that would equate to being sick?

 

He had to put in quite the effort to tip her over onto her back. She hadn't helped him at all either, just let her dead weight settle in his arms. Her eyes took quite a few moments to focus, his blue ones almost glowing in the dim light. He was enjoying the sight of her half-out of it, she was sure. What a fucking sicko.

"Goo....awa....ye." Nora had to will every ounce of consciousness she had to push weakly on his arm. 

Arthur chuckled. "How cute." 

He propped her up using a pillow, taking great care with her head. If Nora wasn't so internally traumatized perhaps she could have been charmed by the gesture. Arthur grabbed the blanket that had slipped off of her body. His eyes snapped straight to the bare softness of her thighs.

 

If there was a time Nora wished she liked pants...it was now.

 

"Hm. I don't believe Cade would leave you undressed like this." He mused, running his middle and ring finger across her bare knee. The touch caused Nora's body to shiver, a warm rush of pleasure bubbling up from within. She knew the Med-X was partially to blame but it felt like she was betraying herself.

 

Arthur was disgusting. If she didn't stop him soon she knew what he was going to do.

 

"Nooo...."

 

He smirked softly at her, placing his large hand right against her belly. Even though he didn't move it from that spot she could still feel his fingerprints in her skin. She felt hot, too hot.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

"Look at you. Your body can hardly contain itself." He grinned, pulling up her nightshirt. It revealed pale, untouched skin, half-covered by panties. "You've never been with a real man before, and it shows."

 

How dare he. How DARE he.

 

Her Paladin Danse was more of a man than he would ever be. Elder or not, he wasn't as kind, or handsome, or genuinely good. He'd kill his own to keep order. How dare he compare himself to the best soldier she'd ever known?

"Dans-"

He cut her off with a very firm kiss to the lips. It took her a few moments of heavy struggling to break away. His pupils were blown wide in the dim light, from much more than darkness. Nora's chin felt raw from the scratch of his beard.

"Don't you dare speak of that traitor." He growled, finally crawling up into the bed. His weight was hot and suffocating, but the Med-X made it feel pleasurable. The perfect combo of weight to heat.

 

Wait, 'traitor'?

 

"That thing, is a synth." He growled. "That _thing_ , touched you. It lied to you."

 

Danse.

 

A synth?

 

How? 

 

Confused, Nora felt a tear trickle down her face. Arthur kissed it away, brushing her hair back once more. His eyes were searching hers for something that he apparently didn't find.

"That thing never loved you." He frowned, pressing himself closer. He held her chin up with and almost painful grip. "I'm certain it will be hard, but you'll learn to love me."

She tried so very hard to escape his weight but it was useless. So fucking useless.

On of his hands snaked underneath her nightshirt. The feeling felt far away. It was as if she was an onlooker as he touched her.

 

"Nooo...."

 

"Sh..." He breathed, lips brushing her neck. "I'll make you forget. He deserted us, betrayed us."

 

Nora wanted to scream, do anything, but a sudden feeling made her jolt. His fingers slid up the length of her slit, teasing her clit by ignoring it. He needed to stop.

"Arth....nur...." She whined out, her arms pushing against his chest. He pinned her arms down with his own and put all his weight into her hips.

 

"That's it, Nora." He mumbled against her lips. "You're so eager."

 

It was entirely the opposite.

 

"Nmp....mph.." She squeaked through his tongue. It was deep in her mouth, running over every crevice in her teeth, as if to claim it as his own.

A large bulge pressed to her thighs, which she tried to close in vain. Arthur pulled away from his kiss, pinning her legs open. Judging by telltale twitch in his flightsuit, he was getting impatient.

"I'll make sure to replace these." He breathed, hooking his fingers in the fabric of her panties. "It's only fair."

The cool air on her aching slit made Nora whine. Her ruined panties, that he'd ripped off of her, were balled up tightly in his fist. She expected him to toss the ruined garment away, instead, he sniffed it. He pressed the damp spot of the fabric to his nose and inhaled. Nora's belly muscles fluttered at the delicious sight.

She didn't like him, but it was strangely arousing to watch him get off on her scent alone. The image of Danse replaced his for a moment and her cunt squeezed around nothing.

He licked his lips and finally tossed it way, frantically pulling off his battle coat. Nora felt conflicted as his gorgeous abs shone through the zipper of his flightsuit. Nora had always been a sucker for muscle.

 

That, however, didn't excuse himself from the fact he was raping her.

 

"Get...off." She cried out, louder than the previous times. Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together at her plea. His eyes darkened and he pushed her down even further into the bed. The springs dug into Nora's back.

"I get what I want, Nora." He hummed, planting a kiss on her forehead. "If you want me to stop you'll have to give me something in return."

"Any...thing. Plea...see." She hiccuped. She was still trying to force him off. Tears were streaming down her face, he wasn't stopping. "Sto...oop."

 

"You will hunt that thing down, and kill it. Do you understand, my sweet Nora?"

 

His fingers were tight around her neck, squeezing down. She wanted to scream but couldn't do anything. She watched as he reached out to his coat and pulled out his knife. Nora quivered.

 

"If you do not kill it, I will." He growled, pressing the knife to the front of her shirt. With a flick of his wrist her shirt was in pieces, leaving her naked beneath him. "If you force me to draw this knife, I **_will_** punish you."

 

He grabbed her left nipple and pinched, causing her to cry out in pain. He smiled darkly at her reaction. "Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Ye...ess." She whimpered. He released her and pushed himself off the bed. There was satisfaction on his face.

 

"I'll have Cade give you a super-stimpak. Once your leg heals you will speak to Quinlan. He'll give you all the information you need to track him down." He breathed. Nora watched as he continued to dress. Despite his activities, he still looked immaculate. "If you behave, there's a high promotion in your future."

 

He slipped his ring finger inside her, up to the first knuckle. "I'll admit, I'm tired of being bored."

 

He slipped his finger out of her, popped it in his mouth, and headed towards the door.

 

"Making you my wife is going to be fun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn practice. I repeat. Porn practice.
> 
> I need to write more smexing.


End file.
